penyesalan
by Shinji Yumika
Summary: aku menyesal membuatmu terluka , sekarang kau telah bahagia bersamanya . hanya aku yang menangis disini .


Annyeong ^^

Aku bawa ff one shoot nih :)

Ini ff one shoot pertama ku loh jadi kalo jelek maaf ya ,, aku berharap chingudeul suka

author : Me aka NiieFiiveerz VmiinuteezSattuhaatii

cast :

Kang Hyun Ah aka Hyuna

Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung

Park Rae Byung aka Rae Byung

Other

genre : angst,sad *maybe XD*

happy reading ^^

summary : " aku pantas mendapatkan apa yang disebut KARMA "

Aku terus berlari menembus hujan , air mataku tak henti hentinya mengalir , aku menangis , ya sekarang aku menangis karena kebodohanku . kenapa takdir begitu kejam padaku , ataukah aku yang begitu kejam pada takdir , sungguh tak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya jika akhirnya semua akan seperti ini . hatiku hancur berkeping keping karena dia .

~~Flashback on~~

Dia adalah seorang namja teman sekelasku , dia orang biasa saja . ga ada istimewanya bagiku , oleh karena itu dulu , ya dulu aku tak pernah memandangya sama sekali , setiap sapaan , kebaikan pertolongannya aku acuhkan begitu saja , bahkan saat dia bertanya pun aku tak pernah benar benar ingin menjawabnya , aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang memang benar benar perlu aku jawab .

Begitu jahat memang aku , tapi ya ini lah aku , aku ga bisa berbohong soal perasaan , walaupun sudah beberapa kali dia bilang suka sama kau , tapi tak tau kenapa aku begitu jahat, ketika dia bilang suka padaku jawaban yang terlontar dari mulutku hanya "oh" tanpa sedikitpun aku memandangnya .

Tapi walaupun aku begitu jahat dan acuh padanya , dia tak pernah sedikitpun marah padaku , dia tetap tersenyum tulus , aku tau sebenarnya dia sangat terluka akan perlakuanku . tapi aku juga kesal dengan dia , harusnya dia sadar dan berhenti mengejarku , bukannya terus terusan mengharapkan aku.

Pernah suatu kali ketika aku marah dan begitu kesal padanya aku sampai membentak dan mendorongnya sampai jatuh , dia hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih selama ini sudah memperindah tak perduli dengan ucapanya dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

setelah lulus smp ,aku masuk sma , aku dan dia beda sekolah ,aku senang sekali karena aku ga bakal diganggu dia lagi . bahkan aku sampai merayakan hari itu bersama teman teman smpku , sungguh aku yang begitu kejam .

Dan setelah saat itu , aku tak pernah diganggunya lagi .mungkin karena beda sekolah atau mungkin juga dia sakit hati , tapi begitu jahatnya aku , bukannya menyesal aku malah senang dia sudah tak mengagngguku lagi .

Sebulan ..

Dua bulan ..

Tiga bulan ..

Empat bulan .. aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi, bahkan aku sudah luppa dengannya , tapi hari itu , aku masih ingat benar hari itu tanggal 24 november aku sedang berjalan jalan ditaman bersama teman temanku . aku melihat dia . ya laki laki yang dulu begitu menyukaiku tapi tak pernah aku anggap sedang berjalan bersama teman temannya .

Aku kira dia bakal menyapa dan mendatangiku seperti dulu , tapi perkiraanku salah , dia hanya menatapku sekilas lalu kembali ngobrol bersama teman temannya .

Sekk *kepanjangan dari nyesek XD*

Ada sesuatu yang begitu menusuk dihatiku , sesak rasanya , entah kenapa hatiku rasanya sakit banget , begitu menusuk , mataku berkaca kaca , kayannya sebentar lagi aku bakal nangis , kenapa dengan diriku ?.inikan emang aku yang mau . dulu aku begitu membenci dia , kenapa sekarang aku sedih , lagian kejadian itu kan udah 4 bulan yang lalu . kenapa baru sekarang efeknya kerasa , ga masuk akal .

Dan pertemuan ditaman itu ternyata bukan pertemuan terakhirku dengan yesung, ya dia bernama yesung kim jong woon lengkapnya . karena ternyata yesung pindah sekolah ke sekolahku . hidupku berubah 180 . teman temanku banyak yang heran dengan perubahan sifatku , ya siapa yang ga heran , hyuna yang dulu begitu ceria sekarang menjadi hyuna yang pendiam dan begitu tertutup . aku pun begitu sangat menyadari perubahan sifatku , sejujurnya aku ingin kembali menjadi hyuna yang dulu , tapi seberapa keraspun aku berusaha untuk bahagia , aku tak pernah benar benar bahagia , bahkan jika aku memaksakan tertawa. Setelah itu aku akan menangis dibelakang mereka . aku selalu bertanya tanya kenapa dengan hatiku . tapi aku tak pernah menemukan jawabanya . apakah ini karma ?

Bahkan yang lebih parah lagi sekarang setiap istirahat aku selalu duduk dikantin , tapi bukan untuk jajan seperti murid murid lain , melainkan menunggu dia , ya kalian pasti tau siapa dia , dia yesung . sekarang takdir sedang mempermainkanku . kenapa harus sekarang rasa ini datang , kenapa ga dari dulu saat yesung menyukaiku . kenapa ?

Begitu lama aku merasakan penderitaan ini , tersiksa karena perasaan sendiri , aku sudah lama memikirkannya , ya aku akan bilang pada yesung perasaanku sekarang padanya . ga ada salahnya kan ? siapa tau saja yesung masih menyukaiku . atau kalaupun yesung sudah melupakan perasaannya padaku . aku ga menyesal, toh aku sudah jujur padanya , dan yang pasti lama kelamaan perasaaan ini juga akan hilang dengan berjalannya waktu .

Hari ini aku sudah mempersiapkan mentalku , aku akan bilang pada yesung tentang perasaanku padanya , akupun berjalan dengan hati deg degan tak karuan kearah kelasnya .

Tapi saat aku melewati taman sekolah aku melihat yesung , dia sedang berciuman dengan seorang yeoja , aku kenal yeoja itu . dia sahabat baikku rae byung . spontan air mataku turun dengan derasnya . aku berlari , berlari dan terus berlari tanpa tau kemana aku akan pergi , yang jelas aku tidak ingin berhenti berlari . aku takut jika nanti aku berhenti aku akan mendapati kenyataan yang lebih meyakitkan lagi.

~~Flash back off~~

Sekarang dibawah derasnya air hujan ini aku kembali menangis mengingat kisah hidupku yang begitu menyedihkan . aku harus bahagia , ini demi sahabatku . ya rae byung adalah orang kedua yang aku cintai setelah kedua orang tuaku . jangan sampai dia tau tentang perasaanku . biarkan hanya aku hujan dan tuhanku yang mengetahuinya.

END

Gimana ?

Jelek banget ya ?

Hhhaaa , aku emang ga bakat bikin ff , jadi mian kalo ff nya terkesan maksa dan bikin kesel :D

Tapi kalo chingudeul suka aku berterimakasih banget ^^

Sekali lagi gomawo yang udahh mau baca :DD

Riview plisssssssssssssssssssssssss ! #maksa *ditabok massa XD*


End file.
